


Some Sunny Day

by Ambercreek



Series: We'll Meet Again [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have one more year of high school left. How bad could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> my friend @ryuuka354 beta it

Ciro still doesn't understand her fear that she has of Mars. It's an irrational fear, she knows that. How can someone grow a fear of a single planet that they rarely visit?

She feels like some tragedy has happened here before, maybe long before she became a Guardian. It's an old fear rooted deep within her programming that she just can't seem to figure out.

There are some memories she remembers from a time before. It was a lab, a little girl, and an older man. The memory never ends happily.

"Ciro, is everything alright?" The mechanical voice cut through her train of thought. Processor coming back into focus. She needs to blink her optics a few time before the scene settles back around her.

She was sprawled on top of an abandoned fueling station, a 1000 yard stare laid untouched by her side.

"I started zoning out again didn't I?" The Exo knows she doesn't need to ask. She had a feeling that it was happening, but wanted to pretended that maybe it wasn't as bad.

"This has been happening a lot lately, are you sure everything is alright?" The Ghost moves so she is in front of the Titan.

"I'm Fine Erint, just have a lot on my mind lately." Ciro swats at the Ghost as she shifts her position from laying on her stomach to sitting with her legs crossed. Feeling her joints creek from the lack of movement.

Erint rolled her frame in annoyance at how her Guardian was treating her spacey mind state as if it wasn't anything serious. "You know, you can just call them. I'm sure they are worried about you."

A static snarl bubbles in the back of the Titan's throat. "I've told you already. If they want to know about my state, they can contact me themselves." Ciro-4 picks up the neglected sniper rifle and slings it onto her back. Once more she shifts her position and stands up. Knees buckling from the swift movement.

The Ghost follows the Titan, again floating in front of her face "At least try to have a talk with Wolf, maybe invite him over. Just try to be social."

Ciro just rolled her optics, even if the Ghost couldn't see it from the concealment of her helmet. "Okay. I'll contact Wolf, if that will get you off my case." The Ghost nods. "It will."

Erints returns back into the Titan's subspace. The Exo feels some guilt pool up. She knows she shouldn't have lashed out like that and there were a bunch of different ways to respond to the Ghosts' request. It's just right now, everything seems to be annoying her.

Ciro pushes the thoughts out of her head as she takes a running start. Right as she reaches the edge of the building she shoulders charges off, Using the lift to gently lead her the rest of the way down.


End file.
